Blood On The Dragon
by Jextacy
Summary: Giselle x Toshiro. Basically explains that smell Yumkchika was talking about.


**Disclaimer: This story is probably the most hardcore thing ive ever written. It's kinda rapey amd is supposed to be a pretty fucked up sexual encounter. Basically giselle takes advantage of toshiro. I can totally see how someone could be offended by this comtent. There is some violence though it is not sexual violence. This is meant to be an exploration of the darkness and depravity of Giselle's mind and it is meant to leave the reader in a sate of arousal that theyd feel somewhat ashamed to be feeling. Thats what i felt while writing it.**

Blood On The Dragon

The song that sets the mood for this is undoubtedly Closer by Nine Inch Nails

Captain Hitsugaya awoke lost and confused. His last memory was of finishing off Cang Du and then boldly saying something to Rangiku. After that, nothing. He had no recollection of being collected by the fourth division. In fact, now that his mind had gained some clarity he realized that this room he was in was certainly not in the fourth division.

It was a warm and luxurious room. The furniture was simple yet comfortable and of high quality. A combination of utilitarianism, flare, and luxury.

"Where the fuck am I?" He thought to himself as he picked his head up slowly, the awareness of the room's pleasant smell and the weight of a person sitting on his thighs becoming apparent.

Then he jumped up and looked at them. It was a girl. She wore black leggings and a trench coat lined with white fur. Her long black hair hung down loosely and had two antenna like strands sticking out and tilted to the side, she wore a hat bearing the Sternritter emblem.

She was straddling him, her butt on his thighs, knees on the bed, and she was leaning forward with her hands beside Toshiro's ribs. She was smiling like she was excited that he had finally awoken.

Toshiro looked into her big beautiful blue eyes for a moment and immediately knew that this was a Sternritter and a crazy one at that.

He clenched his fist, let out a breath, and attacked. But she was faster. She grabbed his throat and forced him back onto the mattress. He couldn't breathe at all, her fingers had his trachea almost completely blocked off but he still fought back, squirming below her with all his strength and grabbing at her in desperation to free himself. She could tell he was physically stronger than her and would eventually break free so she called in backup.

"Bambi-chan."

Backup arrived at the bedside. Bambietta placed her hand over Toshiro's mouth and pointed her sword right between his eyes, holding it steady less than a centimeter away from his skin.

He stopped his resistance and relaxed, knowing there was no way out of this position through brute force. She let his throat go and signaled for Bambietta to let his mouth go as well.

"Be careful Toshiro you don't want to reopen the wounds that I worked oh so hard on." She said mockingly.

"Who are you? And why did you heal me?" Toshiro asked.

"I, am Giselle Gewelle, Sternritter Z the Zombie. I healed you cuz I'm just a nice gal, and if you try to escape me I'll fucking kill you." she said sweetly.

"Zombie? Like her." Toshiro said putting two and two together and noticing the blank and dead eyes of Bambietta who looked like she wasn't looking at Toshiro but through him.

"Yup, whoever gets my blood on them falls under my control. Just like her."

She looked at Toshiro's face, processing her words, sizing her up, and then smirked and turned to Bambietta and commanded "Slit your throat."

Bambietta's eyes widened then calmed again. She stood, pulled the blade away from Toshiro's face and made a slow deep cut across her own neck. Blood sprayed everywhere, her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell to the ground bleeding out dead.

Toshiro looked on shocked.

Giselle giggled and grabbed Toshiro's chin. She turned Toshiro's face toward her own blood spattered face and said "And when someone's under my control I can make them do whatever I want."

"Gimme a sec." she said hopping off of Toshiro with playful and energetic vigor. Scanning the room for his sword, not seeing it, and wondering if it would be wise to jump up now and try to escape.

She crouched down beside Bambietta and pinched the massive neck wound closed with her fingers. Tendrils of red meat reached across the gap in Bambi's neck, anchoring on the other side, and then pulling the wound closed. Within seconds she was perfectly healed, not even a scar was left behind. The only evidence of the gore that happened only moments ago was the pool of blood on the floor and the spray on Toshiro, Giselle, and the bed sheets.

"Bambiiiii. Baaaambi" Giselle called out upon healing her. She called Bambietta's name once more then slapped her across the face with full impatience. Bambietta gasped and then stirred back to life again.

"Yes. Gigi-sama."

"You made a mess. Take the sheets away and lick the blood up. You've lost a lot so you need it."

She turned back to Toshiro and sat on the bed beside him as Bambietta left with the stained sheets. "You can bring the dead to life?" He said both amazed at and afraid of the death goddess before him.

"Oh no. She's very dead, I just reanimated her. Alive and animated are two different things."

"And me?"

"Alive, but it makes no difference."

Toshiro looked dejected. Bambietta had returned and silently dropped to her knees to begin licking her blood off the floor. He glanced at Bambi with concern for what might might happen to him at Giselle's clearly maniacal whim.

"What are you going to do to me?" he asked.

"You. Hehe. Nothing. But you, you are gonna fuck me."

Both Toshiro and Bambietta froze in shock.

"Bambietta, lick his face clean."

Bambietta set to work, as Giselle pulled her boots off and then stood on the bed, holding eye contact with Toshiro as she slowly unbuttoned her Trench coat. She tossed it to the side, then took off her longsleeved black v-neck. She wore no bra.

Her small breasts were now exposed for all present to see. Toshiro looked on transfixed, feeling a deviation of bloodflow in his loins and thinking to himself "she's strong."

Bambietta looked on as well. "Gigi may I taste your…" she pleaded pitifully before being interrupted by a swift kick in the face sending her flying onto her back.

"Not now you whore. You may masturbate in the corner as you watch." She said, banishing Bambietta off to the corner.

"Something about being dead makes people so horny." she complained before crouching down to straddle Toshiro once more.

She ran her hands up and down his shirtless chest. "My, my, ive never had a shinigami" she said. Toshiro had goosebumps.

She leaned forward until her face was inches from his then ran her fingers through his hair. "So, what are you packing shiro-chan?" she asked before groping his crotch and feeling a throbbing erection pushing against the fabric of his garments as if begging to be set free. Her eyes widened with excitement. "Oh my. This will fill me up good won't it." She whispered into his ear before giving it a lick while tugging on his erection.

He felt a nervous fear at body being out of his control.

Then she rose up off him pulled his pants off and beckoned for him to follow. He did. She firmly grabbed a fistful of hair from the back of his head and pulled down rolling his skull back. Then she kissed him deeply, lustfully, and sexually as she jerked him off. There was no foreplay to this, just raw aggressive sexuality.

She broke the kiss then moved off of him and removed her leggings. She wore pink and white briefs underneath. Bambietta moaned from the corner. "Rub that thing against my butt." She told Toshiro as she glanced hungrily at his thick, veiny, pale penis.

It wasn't actually as big as it looked. It was in actuality an averagely proportioned penis. It just seemed massive because the man it was attached to was so small.

Anyway she rose up on her knees and wiggled her cute butt a little enticing him. He grabbed her waist, feeling the soft curvature of her butt with his thumb, and began to rub his dick between her cheeks and toward the taint.

She licked her hand, stuck it in her undies and jerked her slowly hardening penis.

They grinded like this for a couple moments. Toshiro moaned, his virgin self having never experienced anything like this.

"Squeeze my boobs." She said, granting him permission to do what part of him already wanted to do.

He kneaded the little mounds without breaking the rhythm of their slow grind.

"Pinch the nipples." She moaned. He did. She arched her back towards him which placed great pressure on his dick. The sensation was too great and the rhythm stopped. He didn't notice a metallic object push against his penis.

She moved away from him and sat on the bed before him legs spread. Toshiro was mesmerized. She tugged on her fully erect penis with a smirk, and finally, Toshiro noticed it.

#entertrapmode

"Y-youre a guy?!" he said horrified.

"Nope."

"But you have a penis!" he retorted.

"Yup, and you're gonna fuck me silly anyway." She said mockingly.

"No lay on your back." She said forcefully.

Fear in his heart and an erection that did not for a moment begin to subside he did as instructed. With heavy heart, the realization that this was how he was going to lose his virginity dawned upon him. "Raped by a transsexual quincy. What a life." He thought to himself as he lay down. But before his mind could continue on this path it was yanked back to the present by the sensation of Giselle's mouth on his dick and goddam did that warm wet sensation feel good.

Her tongue writhed about the shaft with a masterfully ticklish stroke, the suction made him feel the blood circulate within him, and her head bobbed up and down rubbing the roof of her mouth against his tip with every stroke.

He picked his head up and they made eye contact. Big blue eyes stared up into his as her head bobbed up and down on the dick.

She had a hand down the back of her underwear, thrusting.

"What are you doing with your hand?" he asked with difficulty.

"Playing with my buttplug. I have to loosen my pussy up for you." She said taking a break from blowing him to respond.

She resumed dat mouth work as she continued pulling on the heavy stainless steel buttplug. She'd pull it until its widest point sat between her sphincter muscles, then push it back in. It was a good warm up but she wanted the real thing now.

Toshiro's penis was throbbing and messily wet with her saliva it was ready as was she. She rose up off him and pulled the buttplug out and tossed it over to Bambietta who immediately picked it up and put it in her mouth like a baby would a pacifier. She was thankful.

"Fuck me doggystyle." She commanded as she got on all fours. Obedient and a little eager he got into position behind her and looked down at her pale buttcheeks which were parted giving him full view of her pretty asshole with its hairless wrinkles, her small pink scrotum and her hard dick which she slowly jerked in anticipation.

"Spit on it." She said, knowing that she would need a little more lubrication to accept Toshiro's thickness painlessly. He spit on it and massaged the saliva in with circular movements of his thumb. She moaned. It felt good. She was happy that Toshiro was going along with it to this level, starting to do things without being told and he was surprised at the same thing. Her power is incredible he thought to himself.

Then he began to rub his dick against the spot. He spit on it again for good measure after some time and asked permission to put it in.

"Please." She groaned out.

Permission granted he pushed the tip against her wet shimmering asshole softly. Despite being a virgin, he knew better than to chuck it in there which never is a good idea no matter what the receptive individual's anatomy is.

He pushed with a little more force and felt her flesh open up for him, the warmth of her asshole slowly sliding along and enveloping his tip.

Then he felt the resistance of her inner anal sphincter which was not completely relaxed and resisted his penetrative pressure. He pulled back, beckoning warmth creeping away from his tip. But he did not completely withdraw and pushed back in again to find a more relaxed inner sphincter. She pushed back on him though, and he was in.

The sensation was incredible. Nothing he ever experienced felt like this. His penis was wrapped in the warm mushiness that was the inside of Giselle's ass. He knew she was his enemy, and he knew that he was being taken advantage of sexually but none of that mattered anymore to him. The raw contact between his dick and her insides felt so good.

He grabbed her slender waist and drove himself deeper into her. She took it all and drew a sharp breath at the sudden sensation of fullness.

He stroked it in and out, long and slow. They both felt such wow. He saw the power his penis had in the facial contortions she was making and watched as his penis slowly disappeared into her, again, and again, and again. So wrong he thought yet so beautiful.

"Harder." she moaned out arousing Toshiro and Bambietta further with her sexual vocal inflection.

Bambietta's forearm should have burned from the work she was putting it through, she wished she could be the one touching Giselle's body, but she knew she couldn't so she watched as Toshiro fucked Gigi harder, the muscles of his thighs and glutes flexing with every stroke, Giselle's soft round ass jiggling with every deep impact of Toshiro's hips.

She was bouncing back in him now. This was some hot and heavy action. They continued like this, for a couple moments, until Giselle decided she wanted to be on top. Upon his exiting her she felt a physical emptiness within her that she wanted filled again. So she quickly laid Toshiro down and climbed on top of him. She spit on her hand and stroked him to remoisten him.

He watched as she hurriedly did this, taking in the frontal view of her body. Her face, with a nice reddish hue, her boobs, her slender waist, and her penis as hard as his, pointing straight at him. He watched as she reached back to remoisten her asshole then grab his dick to place it on the spot and then lower herself upon it.

Her ass was filled again, and he was filling it. The pleasure had resumed. She slid up and down on it, the entire thing, eyes locked with his, watching his face. She watched as his mouth would open slightly, a silent gasp. She watched as his face twisted and contorted indicating that he was under her sexual spell.

She smiled with satisfaction and began to bounce on it. The slap of her ass on his thighs resounding through the room. Bambietta came and pulled her lewd legs back together and she finally noticed the pool of vaginal moisture on the floor. She took the butt plug out of her mouth and licked it a few. More times, desperately looking for any trace of Giselle's flavor she hadn't yet sucked off of it. But found none and released a deep sigh. Toshiro and Giselle's breathing however became more haggard and fervent with the mounting sexual energy.

He reached out and grabbed her hips to pull her down on with every bounce. At this point she wasn't even bothering to stimulate herself anymore. Her hands were firmly planted on his chest to steady her self-impaling strokes. The entirety of her focus was directed at the sensations shooting out from her loins.

She leaned forward, hair cascading onto his chest and kissed him, just as ravenously as before. The position was clearly not conducive to bouncing so Toshiro took up the slack. He grabbed dat ass and began to thrust in and out of her from below.

The speed of his thrusts caused much friction, but she did not want it to stop so she called for Bambietta to come taste her.

Bambietta jumped up with excitement and was on the bed faster than a human could blink.

"Where Gigi same?" she asked eagerly.

"On my pussy. Make it super wet." Giselle directed, her speech punctuated by the impacts of Toshiro's thrusts.

Bambietta was excited to be granted such privilege, even if Giselle's granting of it was entirely self servient in motivation. She set to work, licking at Giselle's asshole as Toshiro pumped in and out of it.

Toshiro was initially startled by the temperature of Bambietta's tongue. It felt frigid compared to the warmth of Giselle's body and the absolute heat of her asshole. But then he remembered that Bambietta was dead. He must not have noticed the cold when she licked his face earlier. The stark juxtaposition of temperatures felt good though, and he was too far gone in sexual bliss to think about anything and realize that he was thoroughly enjoying sexual contact with a zombie psychopath Quincy and a corpse.

He just pumped away as he kissed Giselle just as ravenously as she kissed him.

He felt his balls tingle and a pressure begin to build behind his dick. He also felt his abdominals begin to tire so he pushed Giselle back upward and gently laid her on her back. She was quivering with ecstasy at this point so she wordlessly went along with his motions.

Asshole now completely inaccessible Bambietta set to work deep throating Giselle's dick as Toshiro thrust in and out of her deeper than ever before. His torso leaned back slightly causing him to place pressure on Giselle's prostate.

Legs spread wide she took every inch of his deep and strong strokes. She felt his tip crashing into her insides with every thrust.

#magnificentanal

Every stroke brought Toshiro closer to orgasm, pressure building within his balls, just as every one of Bambietta's sucks brought Giselle closer to orgasm. She was ready to come so she grabbed a fistful of Bambietta's hair and pushed her head up and down her dick aggressively with no regard for Bambi's neck health. Bambi gagged on the girls dick.

Giselle felt the same pressure Toshiro was feeling build in her and build fast.

And then it burst forth. Giselle pushed bambiettas head down all the way and held it there as she came straight into the girls throat.

Her asshole spazzed powerfully around Toshiro's Dick as she came sending him over the edge too.

#lolbustnuts

He felt strong contractions in his prostate and a tingling on his entire penis as a wave of orgasm washed over him. He pulled his dick out as Giselle let Bambietta go and with short strong spurts squirted semen all over Giselle's shimmering torso.

Bambietta panted, regaining her breath as Giselle's semen dripped out of the corner of her mouth and onto Giselle's body.

She was happy, feeling honored to swallow Giselle's semen.

Giselle was completely satisfied. Impressed at Toshiro's performance.

Toshiro was spent, breathing deeply, and coming down slowly. He collapsed onto his back. Giselle sat up, ran a finger across her stomach and licked it, tasting Toshiro's semen. "Mmm. You did good." She said before leaning forward to suck the last drops of semen out of his urethra.

"Get me a towel." she demanded of Bambietta.

Bambietta immediately went to get one. "My my, my pussy is gonna be sore for a week." She told Toshiro. "Did you enjoy it?" she asked as she wiped herself down with the towel Bambietta handed her and then casually tossed it to the side.

"Yes." He responded somberly.

"I'm glad. I wanted you to have a little fun before I turned you." She said as she reached into her coat beside her on the bed and pulled out a small knife.

"What?" Toshiro asked confused.

"You're not a zombie. I never turned you." She said with a massive grin.

#ohhellnaw

His eyes widened, horrified. He felt dirty, embarrassed, betrayed, used, shocked and angry. He screamed and lunged at her throat but he was too slow, she quickly made a cut into her own wrist, sending a red splash of blood onto him.

The moment her blood made contact he knew it was too late. It felt like it went straight to his nerves, paralyzing him and making his skin feel more and more numb. He knew he was defeated.

Giselle laughed. "Don't feel bad lil-shiro. You fucked me cuz you wanted to, and you came cuz you liked it. It's a good way to go don't you think?" she said as she sucked on her wrist wound closing and healing it.

"Yes. Its perfect Gigi-sama." He said aloud. Then paused a moment, realized what he just said, and looked at her with a horrified face as he feebly uttered a word.

"no"

Smiling she said "Its reached your brain now. Soon your own thoughts will be like the annoying whisperings in the background of a schizophrenic mind. But don't worry, I'll help you push them away. Come now, let's get you dressed, it's time to go kill some Shinigami."

And he felt his consciousness fade.

AN: Well there it is. Hope you liked it. For the record, I view Giselle as a male to female tramssexual. I think she identifies as female but also accepts and enjoys her male anatomy which is what drove my pronoun choice with her and the way she refers to her "pussy" which is in fact her asshole and her penis which she never refers to but which I imagine shed call a clit.

It goes without saying that her gender idemtity does not play into her batshit craziness. No one who is trangendered is confused or crazy or anything like that (unless they have mental issues imdependent of their gender idemtity conflict). Rather, transgemdered people are people burdemed with a serious crisis of in todays day and age where people like to force other people into categories and become very disturbed, mean, and oppressive when other people break the mold.

In my mind Giselle is a cruel psychopath who just so happens to be transgendered and is friggin sexy. No lie, id hit it and be terrified at what she could do to me with that power.

Anyway its 5:30 am and i havent slept. Ima compose chapter two of Intertwined Lovers, Shielded Hearts within the next week.

Peace dudes and goodnight,

Jextacty


End file.
